


Halloween Snapshots Through Time

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: The story of Omega Dean and Alpha Cas told in snapshots through time on HalloweenDay 31 Prompt: Halloween





	Halloween Snapshots Through Time

*** Halloween – Age Six ***

Omega Mary Winchester chased her six year old, Dean, down the street while she held her two year old Sammy in her arms, who was dressed as a puppy. Dean was dressed as a cowboy, complete with toy pistols. Dean had already eaten some of his Trick or Treat candy and was pretty wound up. “Dean, slow down and wait for me.” Mary called after him. 

Dean plowed on ahead full steam without looking where he was going. The little cowboy found himself colliding head on with someone in front of him. Dean fell on his butt and sputtered because he had a mouth full of feathers. He had ran into another boy who was dressed as an angel, complete with gossamer black wings. “Dean Winchester!” Mary scolded standing over her son.

“Are you okay?” came the shy voice of the angel.

Dean looked up into blue eyes and blushed. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. My name is Cas.” Blue eyes said holding out a hand to Dean.

Dean took the help to get up and said, “I am Dean.” He couldn’t help but smile at Cas. He thought he was so cute.

*** Halloween- Age 10 ***

“Dean hurry up or we are going to get caught.” Cas whispered.

“We will if you don’t shut up.” Dean chided as he threw another roll of toilet paper into the big tree in Mr. Crowley’s yard. All of a sudden Crowley’s porch light turned on. “Shit run Cas!”

The boys ran and ran until they thought they’d both faint. They finally stopped to catch their breath and laughed heartily together. Dean smiled at his best friend Cas as they continued down the street to see what other mischief they could get into. 

*** Halloween- Age 14 ***

Dean and Cas were in a closet together for seven minutes of heaven. It had been Charlie’s idea to play it at the Halloween party. Charlie’s goal was to use it to get time alone with her crush Rowena. Now Dean, a newly presented omega, and Cas, a newly presented alpha found themselves on awkward ground.

“Dean we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Cas said trying not to sound nervous.

“Cas I think I’d like to kiss you but only if you want to.” Dean said blushing.

“Yes I want to.” Cas smiled.

At first it was just the gentle touch of their lips. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before. They step back and looked at each other. “I want to do that again.” Dean said.

“Me too.” Cas managed to get out before Dean was on him kissing him more passionately. It was that night Dean decided he never wanted to kiss anyone else but Cas ever.

*** Halloween- Age 16 ***

Dean had just gotten his license and he was thrilled. His parents had given them their old car which Dean loved. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala and it was his baby. He pulled up in front and Cas’ house and honked the horn. A few moments later Cas came out running.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said when he slid in the passenger seat. Dean leaned over and gave him a kiss.

“How’s your dad?” Dean asked.

“Chuck is on another bender. He is late on his deadline for his book. His publisher is throwing a hissy.” Cas always called his dad by his name. Dean didn’t question it.

“So you ready to party?” Dean took in Cas’ costume. He was dressed like he’d stepped out of the movie Grease. He was wearing black pants, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His usually messy black hair was slicked back. Dean was dressed much the same as Cas except his t-shirt was black and said T Birds on it in white.

“Yeah, if we are late Charlie will kill us.” Cas replies.

They only end up staying a little over an hour at Charlie’s. They spend the rest of the night in the back of the Impala making out.

Halloween- Age 19

Dean and Cas are taking a break from studying to go to their college dorms Halloween party. It’s their sophomore year and they are both knee deep in academic stress. The party is just what they need to loosen up. Dean is laughing and dancing with Cas and the next minute his alpha is pulling him outside.

“Dean I want to ask you something. Will you be my mate?” Cas says bringing out a plain silver band.

“Yes.” Dean says holding out his left hand for Cas to put the ring on. Dean kisses his alpha stupid before they rejoin the party.

 

Halloween – Age 23

Dean gets home from work to find that his alpha mate has made dinner for him. Cas ends the night by massaging his omega’s feet before he takes him to bed to make love. At that moment there is no one else in the world but them.

 

Halloween – Age 29

Dean is trying to keep up with their four year old son, Jack, as he runs down the sidewalk dressed as a dragon. Cas is carrying their two year old Claire, who is dressed as a kitten. Claire fell asleep in her alpha dad’s arms four houses ago. Dean tries not to waddle too much but it is hard when you are seven months pregnant. Sam and his mate Gabriel are somewhere behind them with their daughter Mary and their son Michael.

Later that night, after the kids are sound asleep, Castiel undresses his gorgeous omega husband. He lays him out on their bed and worships every inch of him. The alpha massages his mate’s swollen feet as he lays kisses on each toe. He kisses Dean’s pregnant belly with reverence. They make gentle love as they whisper how much they love each other.


End file.
